


Two in the morning

by talk_less_smilemore



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alcohol, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talk_less_smilemore/pseuds/talk_less_smilemore
Summary: Gansey is in LA.Blue misses him.Ronan solves nobody's problems.





	Two in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave a comment if you enjoyed it! (Or if you didn't - either way, I love to hear your thoughts!)

_He might be working._

**It's two in the morning.**

_You never know, with Gansey._ Then, _He might be sleeping._

**I know he's different.**

_You can say it. He's an insomniac._

**I'm calling him.**

_Don't._

**He said I could call him whenever I wanted to.**

_A lot of people say that, Blue! They don't always mean it!_

"Gansey?"

"Blue, hey. Everything okay?" He sounds... Tired.

"Same as always. Adam, that went off last week. Throw it away. Why did you smell it? I told you it went- nevermind. Sorry, Gansey. I just missed you." Gansey, from LA, hears a door slam shut and the low hum of the freezer in the background. She must have gone to the kitchen for some privacy.

He doesn't mention the hour.

**Told you so.**

"Fair enough. I think I needed to hear your voice, too." She can hear the smile in his voice, and returns it to a spider scuttling under a cupboard. "Tell me about something that happened today."

"Ronan revised for two hours straight with me, so we went out for smoothies and then sat in the park for a while before I went to work. It was really nice."

"Good." It probably makes him feel a little better, knowing that the world hasn't crashed down around them because he's been gone for three days. Blue tells him this out loud. Gansey huffs a little laugh.

"Orla came looking for you here." She adds, then clarifies, "At Monmouth."

"Oh really?"

"Oh really. She isn't over you," Blue puts on a voice, "With your floppy hair, and nerdy glasses, and your _fucking-"_

"-If you say a word about my history books, Blue-"

"-your _fucking_ shoes!" She finishes, kicking dust at the door. He laughs properly now, tries to muffle it in the pillow, and Blue smiles.

"I love you really. How are things going on your end?"

"Wonderfully." He sighs, rolling back to look at the ceiling. "Mum won't stop telling me how stressed she is, Helen is pissed off at me for a reason I have yet to discover, and Dad just wants his bloody car fixed, no matter how many times I tell him I know nothing about what goes on beyond gas. I wish you were here, babe. And maybe Adam to shut him up."

"Me too." She says in a small voice. "I miss you, Gansey."

"And that's another thing!" He explodes before he can stop himself. "Everybody calls me Richard, or Dick, and I have _had it._ It's awful, but... But..."

"But that's not how the world works, Gansey." She says softly, sadly, and he sighs, fed up with being pissed off.

"I know." A door opens.

"Ronan, fuck off."

"Good morning to you too."

"Is that Gansey?"

"Blue, hang up." Gansey says, with some urgency. "Right now. He's going to sing the murder squash song, I know it. Hang. Up." Without another word, he does it for her, and she lowers the phone, frowning.

"I'll get him soon." Ronan says confidently. Blue sniffs again.

"Are you drunk?" She asks.

"Nah. I only had two beers. Came looking for another one." He raises an eyebrow, and then asks, in a very un-Ronan-like way, "Everything okay?"

"Fine." Blue returns the expression. "I just miss him. I can't sleep without him here."

"Pfft. Miss me with that lovey-dovey shit."

 _"Ronan."_ She insists, but giggles. He slouches against the fridge.

"Want to go for a drive?"

"Without Gansey in town to pull our dead bodies from a burning car? I don't think so."

"Suit yourself. Well. Here." He throws her a packet of green pills. "Let me show you something."

"Okay." Blue agrees, hoping that it might involve vodka.


End file.
